Kittypets/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a kittypet. Archives 1, 2 .In a Twoleg Garden.... Night woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:01, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Levi said hello to Night. 19:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Derek woke up on the side of the pond, yet his tail hung inside the pool of water. He shook his fur and yawned, eyeing Levi, he padded up to him purring. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred back. 02:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek flicked his wet tail at him, water streaming every where. "Hey." He chirped. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi hissed a little and started to lick the water off of him. "Don't do that," he said as he licked his fur, annoyed. 02:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek frowned and looked away. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi finished licking his fur and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. 02:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred and licked Levi's ear. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Sabrina pushed Derek into the pond. 02:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wings snuck out of her two leg garden squeezing under the fence. 02:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek flailed in the water for a moment, before jumping out and shaking his fur. He tackled Sabrina and tossed her in the pond, careful not to hurt her. "What the hell!" He screamed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) When Sabrina tried to get out of the pond, Levi pushed her back in. 02:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek laughed a bit and licked Levi's ear. He padded into some bushes and shook the water off. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred. 02:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled and laughed at Sabrina. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:26, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Sabrina hissed and ran off. 02:28, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Sabrina strikes again!" Derek joked. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wings hid in the shadows as the a she cat ran by him. 02:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi giggled. "She doesn't like tomcats for some reason," he said. 02:33, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek thought for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders. He fur was wet and soggy, and he shook like a leaf in the breeze. "Wow, I'm cold." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi started to lick Derek's fur. 02:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred and shivered a bit more, until his fur was fairly dry. He leaned into Levi's shoulder and sighed, feeling content. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi smiled an purred. 02:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek rubbed his head against Levi's and purred, pulling away, he smiled and wrapped his tail around Levi. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred even more. 02:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "I love you," he told Derek. 02:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "I love you too." Derek purred, he leaned in and licked Levi's ear affectionally. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi licked Dereks ear back. 03:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled and purred. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Night jumped in the pond.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Bino yawned and slowly got up. He went into his owner's home through the cat door. The dog started barking and jumping, but Bino just pushed him away. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "You swim?" Buck asked Night. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, why?" Night asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Orca padded around twoleg place. 19:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Derek nudged Levi and purred slightly, -- Dawn padded over to the pond and sat down. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Night splashed Dawn with water.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "It's just wierd" Buck meowed to Night. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Dawn whined and splashed Night back. --- Fayan roamed around the pond, worriedly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Orca poked Buck in the face. 18:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Dawn stared at Ocra. "Um.. Ok then." She commented. ---- Fayan sighed and sat down. --- Derek purred and licked Levi's shoulder. (Icy, is it alright if I write a story about them?) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) (Sure, just don't change his personality. He also can't be the main protagonist of the story.) Levi smiled a little, but he looked a little worried. 19:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "Stop!" Buck hissed at Orca. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) (Ok thanks) "Whats wrong?" Derek asked, studying Levi's worried face. --- Dawn laughed a bit. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "You think this is funny?" Buck growled at Dawn. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Dawn giggled a bit more and nodded. She turned tail and padded into the road, laughing. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Orca laughed and poked Buck again. ---- "Um, yeah, I'm fine," Levi replied to Derek. 20:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "What is your deal?" Buck growled at Orca. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 20:10, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Night swam out of the pond and poked Buck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Dawn looked back at the three toms and giggled some more. (How is a cat supossed to poke someone xD?) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) (Idk :P) Night poked Dawn's ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "What is with all this poking?" Buck hissed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Its funny" Night replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Not for me" Buck retorted. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Then make it funny" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "No thanks!" Buck growled. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then just stay grumpy" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I think I will!" Buck spat. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Night meowed licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Dumb happy kittypets" Buck muttered to himself. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:56, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Night finished licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Buck walked away from Night. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Night padded over to Dawn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ashy groomed herself, occasionally looking over her shoulder, if there happened to be anybody watching her. Wings studied the cat trying to keep hidden. 16:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bino dragged his overweight body to his food bowl. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Dawn smiled at Night and mewwed. "Hello!" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Night meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Your names Night, correct?" She questioned. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ashy glanced over in the direction of the bushes. 20:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Night replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Ok, I'm Dawn." She purred, waving her tail. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans